


Look Away

by Kurisuta



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Darren Shan was in the hospital trying to save Steve when he met the strangest girl. A priestess named Kuri who seemed to just "know" things. Things she shouldn't. As he becomes more involved with her; he begins to realize—she may just be the only one who can go against Destiny.
Relationships: Darren Shan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Destiny

I was finishing up a routine procedure in the hospital when I heard the sound of running. Someone new was being admitted.

I was in the hospital often due to my weak body, but my spiritual powers were great.

As the running boy passed me I sensed his fear, his guilt. And one more thing. I could sense his contact with vampires and Destiny.

I wrinkled my face up. I hate it when I sense that man. It always means trouble is headed my way.

I wasn’t wrong.

As I headed to the room of the boy’s friend—Steve Leonard, or so it said on his chart—I had fully planned to purify the poison in his body.

But then I felt it. A familiar pull—more like a yank!—so hard I collapsed to my knees.

It wasn’t until the boy ran to me that I realized I’d been screaming.

Xxx

Darren clutched the fragile girl until she stopped crying.

“What are you doing here?” Darren asked. “It’s dangerous.”

She laughed through her tears. “It’s a hospital, genius, what do you think I’m doing here?”

“Oh.” Darren said sullenly, remembering why he was there. “My name’s Darren Shan. That’s my best friend Steve in there.”

“Kuri Hikawa.” The girl said. She’d stopped crying. “I’m a priestess. I volunteer here sometimes.”

“This one of those times?” Darren noted that she was in a hospital gown.

“No.” Kuri admitted. “I’m here a lot, actually.”

Darren looked down. He didn’t know what to say. “Sorry.”

Kuri shrugged. “Your friend. He’ll be fine. You know what to do.”

Darren was struck. Did this girl know something?

Was she a part of the Cirque du Freak? An ally of Crepsley’s perhaps?

Before he could ask, the priestess was gone.


	2. New Dream

I was meditating, watching the flames, and I saw my future. The boy, Darren Shan, thrown into vampires and vampaneze and War of the Scars. All because of his friendship with Steve Leonard. All this nonsense with destiny.

Just like before, when I felt that pull. I realized I could not interfere with destiny. But I was meant to go with him. To protect him. I could not ignore Destiny’s call. I was a priestess.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the boy Darren standing there.

He wasn’t human anymore; he was a vampire. Well, a half-vampire.

“You knew.”

I smiled. “I had some idea.”

“Mr Crepsley said you are the Vampire Priestess.” Darren said. “He sent me to get you. To bring you with us. Will you come?”

I shrugged. “I suppose I can. There’s nothing left for me here.” 

Xxx

The way she spoke was the way Darren felt.

He had lost his family, his life, his world. She spoke as though she was feeling the same thing.

Her blue eyes met his and he saw the pain there. The fire flickered behind them, and he saw a hint of a smile.

“Darren.” Kuri said. “Do know what happens when you lose your dreams?”

Darren sighed, feeling sad again. “You’re just lost I guess.”

“No.” Kuri smiled. “You just have to go out there and find a new dream.”

Darren managed a smile.

“It’s going to be alright.” Kuri said. “Your a vampire now. You know what vampires love to do most of all?”

Darren made a face. “Drink blood?”

Kuri burst out laughing. “No way! They love to fight!”

That caught him by surprise. “Fight? Really?”

“You ever been in a fight, Darren?” Kuri asked.

“Ah...well not really.” Darren admitted.

“Ok well.” Kuri smirked. “After you get something to eat, you’ll have your first fight. You and me!”

“Wait, what?!” Darren said in shock.

The priestess wanted to fight?!


	3. Match

Magic flickering in my fingertips; I lunged at the half vampire.

Surprised he lurched back.

“Use your magic.” Darren urged.

“Use yours.” I snapped back, power flying through my fingertips as i zapped him.

“I don’t have any power.” Darren said. “You know that.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Draw back, Lunge, Strike.

“You know why I made my choice.” Darren shot back. He drove me back a step.

“I just hope it doesn’t kill you, Darren.” I sighed and pushed him down with my magic.

Darren shoved me back with his strength.

I knocked him back in response.

Darren said, got up and lunged.

Magic pooled in my fingers.

Darren landed a blow, driving me back a step.

Drive back. Build Up Magic. Dodge.

I swung and he ducked and appeared behind me. I whirled and met his next blow.

Thrust. Build Up. Blow.

He drove me back again, and my wrist crossed his, ablaze with magic. It seemed to absorb and flicker out when it touched his skin.

I smirked, knocking his arm away and pushing him back.

He gained his footing and knocked me back again.

I spun my hand and cut off a bit of his hair with magic, grinning again. A flinch. Drive back, Blow.

He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense.

I grinned, held up my hands to block, straight up, fists in upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Darren, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Darren was shocked. He caught Kuri in his arms.

He had no choice; he had to bring her to Mr Crepsley.

He carried her to the vampire’s tent.

Crepsley shooed him out as he called several others from the Cirque to help.

Darren sat outside in the growing darkness, pain in his chest stifling his breath.

First Steve, and now Kuri.

Was he meant to doom all those he came into contact with?

He remembered her eyes as she had fallen to the ground.

Those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes that had flickered out into the gaze of fathomless death.

Darren couldn’t lose her. She was the only one who understood him.

Kuri had followed him into the cirque, and treated him like an equal.

Neither of them had ever feared each other.

Darren clenched his fists so hard his nails pierced his palms.

No! She could not die!


	4. Nightmare

I was standing in a war zone.

Vampires and Vampaneze were attacking each other like crazy.

A woman, Evanna, came over to me.

“You can stop this.” She whispered. “You can stop my father’s plan. You are the priestess.”

“What can I do?” I asked.

“You must bond with Darren. Stop this war. Stop the evil inside him.” Evanna said.

A dragon flew over, Darren astride it, grinning evilly.

I screamed.

“DARREN!”

Xxx

Darren ran into Kuri’s tent. “Are you alright?”

“I-I...” she stammered.

Kuri fell into his arms. “Please Darren...don’t...don’t...”

“Don’t what?” Darren was confused.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. She was shaking.

“It’s alright. I’m here. It’s alright.”


End file.
